


The Twinkling Little Stars Hurt too Much

by uritaeyeon



Series: Star Tears Disease AU [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes, hoshinamidabyou, i wanna write ugemafu friendship!, slight akiharu, slight akiuge, slight yukimafu, star tears disease, this is mainly ugemafu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Mereka saling mendengarkan, saling memberi sandaran, dan kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Murata Ugetsu, Satou Mafuyu tidak akan segan-segan membelanya dengan sepenuh hati.
Relationships: Murata Ugetsu & Satou Mafuyu, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Series: Star Tears Disease AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890751
Kudos: 6





	The Twinkling Little Stars Hurt too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.

_“Aku sakit hoshinamida.”_

Mafuyu menatap pria di sebelahnya agak lama tatkala bersandar pada kasur sang violinis menunggu pesanan _delivery_ yang baru sepuluh menit lalu dipesan.

Sejak Murata Ugetsu mengatakan itu padanya dua minggu lalu, Mafuyu tidak bisa tidak berpikir mengenai banyak hal ketika mereka bersama. Padahal waktu itu dia datang berniat untuk membatalkan janji latihan mereka—baru sadar hari latihan mereka adalah hari peringatan satu tahunnya dia bersama sang kekasih. Ugetsu susah dihubungi mendadak, pun Mafuyu juga tidak mungkin mengecewakan Uenoyama karena melewatkan hari jadian mereka dengan orang lain. Alhasil dia pun ke rumah sang mentor. Alih-alih mendengar suara biola, dia malah menemukan suara tangisan dari bawah _kitchen set_ ... juga suara kelap kelip sesuatu.

Di sanalah Satou Mafuyu menemukan mentornya menangis memeluk lutut dengan bintang-bintang kecil seperti kaca yang jatuh kemudian memudar dari ujung matanya.

_“Aku sakit hoshinamida—”_

“Lama ya, biasanya lima belas menit sudah sampai—sekarang harusnya ada notifikasi pesanan sudah diantar.”

Kesadarannya ditarik kembali ke permukaan, matanya mengerjap tanpa sadar.

Merespon perkataan Ugetsu, dia mengangguk, lalu bergumam setuju.

“Iya.”

Mafuyu tahu ada penyakit yang namanya _hanahaki_ , tapi baru kali ini dia mendengar penyakit _hoshinamida_ , pun ternyata itu lebih parah dibandingkan penyakit ‘mengeluarkan-bunga-saat-batuk’. Penyebabnya tetap sama, perasaan yang tak terbalas. Selama masih memiliki perasaan cinta itu, setiap menangis mengingat orang yang membuatmu mencinta, tangisanmu akan mengeluarkan suara kerlap-kerlip dan bintang-bintang kecil warna-warni akan jatuh dari ujung matamu. Saking sakitnya, lama-lama penglihatanmu akan mengabur lalu buta sepenuhnya.

Sayangnya, tidak seperti _hanahaki_ yang bisa disembuhkan paksa dengan operasi, penyakit ini belum memiliki obat selain membuat orang yang kau cintai membalas perasaanmu. Kalaupun ke dokter, yang diberikan paling hanya obat tetes mata khusus, itu juga hanya memperlambat efeknya. Dan Ugetsu sendiri mau tidak mau harus selalu memakai obat tetes itu kalau masih ingin tetap bermain musik.

Karena itulah, perayaan satu tahunnya dia dan Uenoyama seminggu lalu dia rayakan diam-diam. Sementara Uenoyama dan teman-temannya yang lain membuat kiriman di Instagram dan sebagainya, Mafuyu tidak menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali, padahal biasanya dia yang paling sering mengisi _feed_ Instagramnya dengan kiriman-kiriman baru.

Saat Uenoyama mengantarnya pulang, awalnya Mafuyu menolak berbicara banyak. Namun melihat kekasihnya sedikit kecewa, pun tidak ingin menjadikan ini kesalahpahaman di antara mereka berdua, akhirnya dia bercerita walaupun hanya garis besarnya.

Uenoyama mengerti, pemuda itu pun tidak lagi menanyakannya lebih jauh.

“Oh, ada notifikasi! Katanya sebentar lagi pesanan kita sampai!”

* * *

_“Aku membuat lagu baru.”_

Mafuyu menghabiskan waktu kosongnya seperti biasa. Berhubung Ugetsu sendiri telah menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dan hanya menunggu wisuda akhir September nanti, pria berusia 22 tahun itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Sesekali pergi ke luar kota atau bahkan luar negeri untuk urusan pribadi. Malah sekarang dia memberikan duplikat kunci rumahnya pada Mafuyu—kunci yang dikembalikan oleh Kaji Akihiko—supaya Mafuyu bisa berlatih di rumahnya dengan bebas ketika dia sedang tak ada di rumah.

Menerima kepercayaan sebesar ini, tentu saja dia merasa senang dan bisa dipercaya. Terlebih, bagi Ugetsu yang tertutup bahkan dari mantan kekasihnya sendiri, mendapat perlakuan seperti ini membuatnya menyadari posisi dirinya di mata sang mentor. Mafuyu sadar, hubungan mereka sekarang sudah lebih dari sekadar mentor-murid, tapi juga teman. Di hari pertama bertemu, dulu satu tahun yang lalu, Murata Ugetsu sudah menceritakan kisah hidup yang tak pernah dia ceritakan pada siapapun. Sekarang pun tak jauh berbeda.

Mafuyu juga sama saja. Di pertemuannya yang kesekian beberapa bulan lalu, akhirnya dia membuka diri menceritakan kisah cinta masa lalu yang membuatnya sangat terluka. Mereka saling mendengarkan, saling memberi sandaran, dan kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Murata Ugetsu, Satou Mafuyu tidak akan segan-segan membelanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sifat protektifnya dimulai ketika suatu hari, dia menemani Ugetsu latihan seperti biasa dan mendengar nada yang Ugetsu mainkan agak salah. Ugetsu mengingat banyak _piece,_ Mafuyu tahu itu. Tapi untuk _piece_ ini, Ugetsu sendiri yang bilang dia sudah cukup lama tidak memainkannya, jadi mau tak mau harus melihat partitur. Berteman dan menjadi murid Ugetsu membuatnya sedikit banyak bisa membaca nada musik, dan apapun yang Ugetsu mainkan saat itu, terdengar tidak benar di telinganya.

“Ugetsu-san, nadanya salah,” katanya, lalu beringsut berdiri di belakang sang violinis sembari menyisir barisan nada-nada di kertas ukuran A4 itu. Jemarinya menunjuk nada yang dia maksud, “Tadi Ugetsu-san memainkan bagian ini, ‘kan?”

Suara napas diembus kasar terdengar, kemudian dengusan kecil disusul oleh sebuah kalimat satire, “Oh, ternyata memang salah setengah nada, ‘kan? Ah _yabai._ ”

“Hm?”

Ugetsu mengangkat kertas partiturnya, melihatnya dari jarak yang lebih dekat dibanding biasanya, “Aku tidak bisa melihat hal-hal kecil sekarang. _Yabai, yabai._ Aku harus mulai berhenti menyetir kalau seperti ini.”

Napas sang rambut cokelat tertahan, kakinya melangkah mundur tanpa sadar. Matanya yang terbelalak tak melepaskan pandangan dari Ugetsu yang sekarang kembali sibuk berlatih tak memusingkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Mafuyu tahu, cepat atau lambat, karier sang musisi akan terhenti, suka atau tidak.

* * *

Membolos latihan _band_ dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ada pekerjaan sampingan menggantikan seseorang adalah hal yang hanya sekali dua kali dia lakukan; _well_ , setiap orang terkadang memiliki hari di mana mereka tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa, dan jika dipaksa, yang terjadi adalah hal-hal yang akan membuat harimu semakin buruk.

Mafuyu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kota, berusaha menenggelamkan diri mempelajari soal-soal ujian masuk universitas meski dari tiga puluh soal yang ada, tak lebih dari sepertiganya yang hanya dia kerjakan. Setelah mengirimi pesan singkat di grup, Mafuyu memilih untuk mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan anggota yang lain. Akhir-akhir ini, atau mungkin karena efek musim gugur, perasaannya sering berubah-ubah. Entah itu kalut, cemas, atau khawatir. Pikiran-pikiran mengenai masa depan yang akan dia jalani juga selalu menghampirinya, soal _band_ atau jurusan apa yang akan dia ambil.

Soal tawaran menjadi _band_ resmi datang musim semi lalu, walaupun pada akhirnya dia setuju Given akan menjalani debut bersama sebuah agensi, baru bulan depan mereka akan benar-benar mengeluarkan album.

Lalu soal kuliah, dia telah berkonsultasi dengan beberapa orang. Pihak sekolah, ibunya, teman-temannya, dan juga dengan Murata Ugetsu. Mendengar bahwa kampus sang violinis membuka jurusan baru sejak tahun ini, mungkin memang dirinya akan memilih jurusan _Songwriting_ untuk menunjang kehidupannya sebagai musisi. Jurusan _Jazz and Pop Studies_ menarik perhatiannya lebih dulu, tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, dia lebih ingin kemampuannya membuat lagu diasah lebih jauh. Ibunya pun mendukungnya.

Selain ujian nasional, Mafuyu juga harus mempersiapkan lagu-lagu yang akan dibawakannya saat audisi. Makanya, sebenarnya hari ini dia ingin berkeliling mencari inspirasi untuk itu, tapi beberapa hari terakhir ini otaknya tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Alhasil, daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia memilih untuk melihat-lihat dan mengerjakan soal ujian beberapa tahun ke belakang.

Kala beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitarnya perlahan-lahan mulai beranjak, baru saat itulah dia melihat jam tangannya sendiri. Ternyata jarum pendek telah melewati angka sembilan. Pantas dari tadi perutnya sedikit berisik.

Dia punya pilihan, pulang atau memesan makanan di kafe bawah lalu kembali mengerjakan soal-soal ujian yang selama beberapa jam terakhir ini hanya setengahnya dia kerjakan.

Mafuyu memandang sekeliling, salah satu gadis yang duduk di dekat stopkontak sibuk memainkan ponselnya yang sedang di- _charge_ —sibuk menghubungi seseorang, mungkin. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang-orang yang sibuk naik-turun tangga, tangannya merogoh tas sekolah dan mengambil ponselnya dari sana. Dinyalakannya benda itu segera.

Notifikasi pesan dan telepon adalah hal yang langsung memenuhi layar ponselnya begitu data kembali dia aktifkan—kebanyakan dari anggota _band_ -nya. Isinya kurang lebih sama, menanyakan alasan kenapa dia tak ikut latihan ( _Oh iya, aku langsung minta izin tanpa bilang alasannya, ya?_ ), kemajuan perkembangan album debut, juga Uenoyama yang menanyakan lokasinya saat ini.

Oh, begitu dia lihat lagi satu per satu, ada dua pesan dari kontak Murata Ugetsu—tercatat dua jam yang lalu. Buru-buru dia buka.

[Murata Ugetsu: Mafuyu, sibuk?]

[Murata Ugetsu: Bisa ke rumah, tidak?]

Tanpa membalas terlebih dahulu, Mafuyu langsung menekan tombol _call_. Tidak biasanya Ugetsu mengiriminya pesan malam-malam, apalagi menyuruhnya ke rumah. Mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka minggu lalu dan Ugetsu nyaris terpeleset di tangga karena tak melihat anak tangga terakhir, mau tak mau rasa khawatir menyelimuti hatinya.

Begitu telepon terangkat, tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung bicara,

“Ugetsu-san, ada apa? Tumben malam-malam menghubungiku.”

“Ah itu, tadi kalau kau tidak sibuk, aku ingin memintamu mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit. Kakiku terkilir karena jatuh dari tangga. Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk ya? Toh akhirnya—”

“Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?” Mafuyu membereskan bukunya, memasukkannya asal ke dalam tasnya. “Apa justru Ugetsu-san sudah di sana sekarang? Mau kuantar pulang?”

“Oh, tidak. Tidak usah,” orang di ujung telepon tertawa kecil, “aku sedang di taksi dalam perjalanan pulang.”

Jeda sejenak.

“Aah ... sudah diobati?”

“Iya, paling dua minggu sampai akhirnya pulih. Aku juga tidak ada aktivitas macam-macam kok. Jadi sepertinya akan aman-aman saja.”

_Aku kembali melirik arloji di tangan kiriku._

“Oh ya sudah kalau begitu, aku tutup. Jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh ya, nanti jadi makin parah.”

“Hahaha, iya, iya. Kau ini ibu-ibu ya.”

“Dasar.”

_Tuut._

Mafuyu mengembuskan napas panjang. Memastikan barang-barangnya sekali lagi, pemuda itu pun akhirnya berdiri dan berniat pulang. Makan di rumah terdengar lebih menarik, apalagi kalau itu berarti dia akan menghemat pengeluarannya.

_Nanti aku akan melihat keadaan Ugetsu-san, semoga tidak terlalu parah._

* * *

Seumur-umur Mafuyu memergoki Ugetsu menangis adalah saat musim panas tahun lalu, ketika Ugetsu bercerita bahwa dia terkena _hoshinamida_ , lalu yang kedua adalah saat ini.

Di pertengahan Januari, di mana cuaca bisa menyentuh angka sepuluh derajat, yang orang-orang butuhkan adalah menyamankan diri di tempat yang hangat. Latihan _band_ tetap ada, walau intensitasnya mulai berkurang karena dirinya dan Uenoyama harus fokus menyiapkan diri untuk ujian nasional.

Meskipun frekuensi latihan _band_ tidak sesering dulu, seringnya dia datang ke kediaman Murata Ugetsu nyatanya tak berubah. Sesekali dia ke sana hanya untuk mengecek ketika pulang kerja sambilan. Di lain waktu dia memang ingin berdiskusi mengenai lagu yang sedang dia persiapkan untuk audisi. Apalagi keadaan Ugetsu sekarang sudah semakin serius, Mafuyu ingin sekali membantu sekecil apapun itu—meskipun hanya membawakannya makanan hangat dari rumah.

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi salah satu hari latihan mereka seperti biasanya. Dia telah menyiapkan beberapa sampel lagu yang menurutnya cukup bagus untuk dijadikan syarat audisi. Lagu-lagu tersebut sudah dia perdengarkan pada anggota _band_ -nya, pun pendapat-pendapat mereka sudah dia catat untuk pertimbangan pengubahan. Selain pendapat mereka berdua, tentu saja dia juga membutuhkan pendapat Ugetsu yang selama ini membantunya. Tiga di antara lagu ciptaannya bahkan memiliki ciri khas sang violinis; _dan Mafuyu berusaha mengabaikan ekspresi sang drummer kemarin ketika mereka bersama-sama mendengarkan lagunya di tengah studio._

Karena sudah terlalu sering ke sini, pun juga Ugetsu membiarkannya, Mafuyu tidak pernah lagi mengetuk pintu kalau dia sudah menelepon lebih dulu. Dia pikir, Ugetsu akan berada di tengah kasur atau duduk di lantai terdiam mendengar radio kecilnya membacakan berita seperti biasanya.

Namun yang dia dapatkan adalah Ugetsu yang meringkuk di balik selimut sembari menangis keras-keras.

Mafuyu berlari terburu.

Suara kerlap-kerlip terdengar nyaring—dan dia tahu pasti bahwa itu sangat menyakitkan.

Jemarinya mengelus rambut hitam yang tak tersisir rapi, tangannya menekan tombol _remote_ _heater_ ruangan, menjadikan rumah tersebut setidaknya tidak terasa berada di tengah antartika.

“Mafuyu ....”

Sang pemuda menoleh, menghentikan gerakan jarinya.

“... bagaimana caranya berhenti? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau seperti ini terus, aku masih ingin bermain musik ....”

Mafuyu menaruh mantel yang dipakainya di sisi kasur. Selimut di sisi yang kosong ditarik, lalu dia menyelipkan diri antara dinding dan Ugetsu yang sedang meringkuk. Tangannya merengkuh halus.

“Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku akan selalu ada di sini.”

* * *

_“Mafuyu, semuanya sudah hampir benar-benar memburam. Bagaimana ini?”_

_“Mafuyu, kau tahu password ponselku, ‘kan? Tolong simpan nomor orang tuaku, kalau-kalau suatu saat nanti kau harus menghubungi mereka berdua.”_

_“Mafuyu, kau bisa memainkan piece ini? Aku sudah tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, coba aku ingin dengar piece ini dimainkan oleh gitar. Bisa tidak ya?”_

_“Mafuyu, masakanmu seperti biasa enak sekali. Kupikir ini pasti didekorasi dengan cantik. Sayang aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.”_

_“Mafuyu, maaf ya selalu merepotkanmu. Kau bisa berhenti kapan-kapan kok. Aku akan mengerti.”_

Kalimat-kalimat itu menjadi sesuatu yang familiar akhir-akhir ini. Tidak sekali dua kali Ugetsu berbicara seperti itu padanya. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Mafuyu tidak suka; bukan karena apa-apa, tapi semakin dia mendengar kata-kata itu, semakin dia dihantam kenyataan bahwa Ugetsu akan buta selamanya. Setelah itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Sungguh menyakitkan, buta hanya karena perasaanmu tak terbalas.

Terlebih lagi, jika kau mengenal siapa yang ‘membuat’ temanmu menjadi seperti itu.

Orang ini—orang yang sedang merayakan hari jadi satu tahunnya di pertengahan Maret 2020 ini. Setahun lalu, Mafuyu ingat betul, dia mengajak sang _bassist_ menonton kompetisi biola nasional. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hanya beberapa hari kemudian, Mafuyu mendengar kabar, yang diumumkan dengan ceria pula malu-malu, bahwa dua dari anggota _band_ -nya kini telah berkencan, sama seperti dia dan Uenoyama.

Ironi sekali, ketika Mafuyu dua minggu sebelum hari itu masih mendengar nada lembut penuh kerinduan disampaikan oleh temannya terhadap seseorang.

Dan sekarang, Minggu malam sebelum besok dia menjalani hari sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah _livehouse,_ Mafuyu dan Given makan-makan bersama di sebuah restoran _barbeque_ yang selalu mereka datangi jika sedang ingin makan daging. Restoran ini memang baru buka sejak jam makan malam dan baru tutup ketika subuh datang. Karena itu pula, makin malam, restoran ini justru semakin ramai, apalagi karena memiliki alkohol di dalam menu minumannya.

Acara makan-makan ini bukan hanya menyelamati satu tahunnya pasangan _bassist_ dan _drummer_ Given, tetapi sekalian merayakan diterimanya Mafuyu dan Uenoyama di universitas dan jurusan pilihan masing-masing dan juga perayaan dini lulusnya sang _bassist_ dari program masternya sebelum wisuda akhir bulan Maret ini. Mengingat momen-momen yang dirayakan bahkan ada tiga, tentu saja acara makan-makan malam ini tidak akan hanya mengambil waktu satu atau dua jam.

Awalnya Mafuyu masih asyik menikmati daging bakar di piringnya, mengobrol, bercanda tawa, makan dengan lahap, sampai akhirnya orang demi orang, rombongan demi rombongan datang dan membuatnya tanpa sadar berhenti mengunyah.

Mafuyu mengangkat tangan kirinya, menatap benda bundar yang melingkar.

_Sudah jam sepuluh lebih ternyata. Aku harus pulang._

Toh dia juga masih di bawah umur.

Mafuyu mengambil ponselnya, berniat memberi tahu ibunya bahwa acaranya sudah selesai dan sekarang akan pulang. Belum sempat menghubungi sang ibu, atensinya telah teralihkan oleh rentetan pesan yang datang dari satu kontak yang sama—Murata Ugetsu.

Helaan napasnya teredam suara obrolan yang terlalu keras dari meja sebelah; benar-benar tanda dia harus pulang saat ini juga.

“Kaji-san, Haruki-san, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Ditambah sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lebih,” katanya agak keras, melawan suara-suara bising dari meja-meja di sekitar mereka.

“Lho iya, sudah jam segini. Aku juga ikut pulang,” Mafuyu menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Mereka berbasa-basi sejenak sebelum akhirnya dua orang yang paling muda berdiri dan pamit bersamaan.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Mafuyu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Satu yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini adalah Ugetsu yang mengirimkan pesan—pesan suara yang berdurasi cukup panjang.

Apapun itu, mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang penting dan harus dia dengarkan sekarang juga.

“Ma—oi, Mafuyu, jangan cepat-cepat kenapa sih, tunggu dong. Dari sini ke stasiun juga tidak akan memakan waktu lama, stasiun hanya berjarak seratus meter saja—”

Tangannya terangkat—Uenoyama Ritsuka seketika berhenti berbicara—pun langkahnya akhirnya terhenti. “Uenoyama-kun, sebentar.”

Mafuyu menyiapkan diri; pesan suara itu pun dibuka.

[Murata Ugetsu: “Mafuyu, pasti lagi sibuk ya? Oh iya, baru ingat Mafuyu bilang hari ini ada perayaan jadian satu tahunnya Aki bersama pacar barunya itu. Pasti sekarang sedang makan-makan, ‘kan. Irinya ....

“Sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, tapi aku masih tetap kedinginan. Mafuyu tetap pakai jaketnya ya, biar tetap hangat. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini, kalau aku tidak salah lihat, sepertinya ini sudah jam sepuluh—atau belum ya? Ah entahlah, yang pasti sudah malam sekali. Ruang tengah juga sudah gelap. Penerangan yang paling terang hanya di kamar mandi, jadi sebenarnya aku mengirim pesan dari sini haha.

“Oh, ini terkirim, ‘kan ya? Semoga aku tidak salah menekan tombol.

“Umm ... Mafuyu. Aku sudah bilang sih, tapi aku ingin mengucapkannya lagi. Selamat atas kelulusan ujian masukmu. Nanti jangan disia-siakan, kampus itu adalah salah satu kampus seni terbaik di Jepang. Memang sih jurusannya baru, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa. Semoga dengan ini kau menjadi semakin sukses ya. Aku doakan.

“Mungkin sampai sini kau sudah bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku mengirim pesan panjang-panjang, malam-malam pula. Sebenarnya, apa yang benar-benar ingin kukatakan adalah setelah ini.

“Mafuyu, aku ingin berterima kasih banyak banyak banyak padamu. Selama setengah tahun ini aku merepotkanmu terlalu sering. Aku juga sebenarnya sadar kau beberapa kali hampir bertengkar dengan pacarmu gara-gara sering menghabiskan waktu denganku. Bilang padanya aku minta maaf. Langgeng ya. Kalian anak baik, aku yakin pasti bisa mengatasi apapun dengan kepala dingin. Tapi kalau pada akhirnya memang harus berpisah—semoga jangan—tolong akhiri dengan baik-baik. Supaya kenangan yang dulu pernah membuatmu senang, tidak akan berubah menjadi kenangan yang kau benci.

“Karena Mafuyu sendiri tahu, ‘kan. Aku membenci kenanganku dengan dia. Berpisah dengannya selama lebih dari setahun ini membuatku sadar bahwa dia selalu menyalahkanku. Aku benci kenapa dulu aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri padahal dia juga salah. Tapi aku juga sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah meminta maaf padanya, pun berterima kasih. Jadi kupikir ini impas.

“Kupikir itu akan berhenti sampai di situ. Lalu tiba-tiba aku malah terkena penyakit ini. Aku sedih, aku marah, aku sakit hati, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena aku tahu, sekalipun aku mencoba, aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Dia sudah bahagia, untuk apa aku usik lagi.

“Tapi Mafuyu, terkadang, aku juga berharap aku bisa kembali padanya, supaya aku tidak menderita seperti ini. Jahat ya? Aku ingin bisa melihat lagi. Aku masih ingin main musik, aku ingin memperdengarkan suara biolaku kepada semua orang. Saat aku sadar bahwa aku akan buta selamanya, berarti karierku sebagai musisi berhenti saat itu juga. Untuk apa aku susah-susah belajar dan latihan selama hampir dua puluh tahun ini hanya untuk putus harapan karena cintaku tak terbalas?

“Bukankah itu tidak adil?

“Aku tak bisa menyentuh biolaku lagi, aku tak bisa membaca partitur musik lagi, lantas untuk apa aku masih di sini? Aku hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain.

“Lebih baik ... aku pergi saja, ‘kan?

“Mafuyu, maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu. Tolong tetap bernyanyi dan bermain musik ya. Supaya _dia_ juga masih tetap bisa mendengar suaramu.”]

Bersamaan dengan pesan suara yang berhenti, di saat itu pula Mafuyu jatuh terduduk. Tangannya bergetar memegang ponselnya sendiri. Ditatapnya lagi pesan-pesan itu.

_Tidak, tidak. Tidak boleh._

_Apa yang baru saja aku dengar?_

_Surat wasiat?_

“... yu!”

_Pesan sepanjang itu ... itu kata-kata terakhirnya padaku ...?_

“... fuyu!”

_Tidak boleh ... tidak adil. Ugetsu-san masih bisa—_

“Mafuyu!!”

Kesadarannya kembali, kedua tangan hangat memegang kedua sisi kepalanya, memaksa mendongak.

Uenoyama menatapnya lurus, wajahnya berkerut dengan alis yang menyatu. Suara yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan keras itu perlahan mulai melembut, “Bernapas. Tenang dulu.”

_Ah iya, dadaku sakit._

“Napasmu menjadi terburu, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan saat ini apalagi setelah mendengar pesan itu, oke? Sekarang, kapan pesan-pesan itu dikirim? Kita bisa ke rumahnya sekarang juga. Mungkin masih ada waktu, dia masih bisa kita selamatkan. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, kita akan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit.”

_Ugetsu-san ... bunuh diri?_

“Mafuyu?”

_Seperti Yuki?_

“Mafuyu, kau mendengarku?”

_Gara-gara cinta? Gara-gara perasaan? Seperti Yuki?_

“Mafu—oke, oke, aku tahu kau panik. Tapi menangis juga tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Sekarang ayo berdiri, kita ke sana sama-sama.”

Mafuyu meraba pipinya yang entah sejak kapan basah. Matanya menatap bergantian—tangannya, Uenoyama, juga ponselnya yang kini layarnya menggelap. Sampai akhirnya napasnya kembali menjadi teratur, Mafuyu kembali membuka ponselnya, mengecek waktu dikirimkannya pesan-pesan itu.

Pukul 21.38, lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Saat itu juga, Mafuyu berdiri dengan sigap, menarik Uenoyama, lalu berdoa semoga ada taksi kosong yang lewat.

* * *

Tangannya digenggam lembut, sementara matanya memandangi mobil-mobil yang berjalan menuju arah berlawanan dengan mereka. Tangan yang satunya sibuk menghubungi nomor yang sama berulang kali.

Dulu, ketika dia menyusuri jalan yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala ini untuk pergi menuju rumah Murata Ugetsu, jantungnya berdebar keras karena gugup dan antusias mendengar pendapat sang mentor terhadap lagu-lagu ciptaannya.

Sekarang jantungnya berdebar keras untuk alasan yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Satou Mafuyu tak henti-hentinya berdoa dalam hati, _apapun, siapapun, tolong selamatkan Ugetsu-san, tolong jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

_Ugetsu-san, tolong angkat teleponny. Tolong bilang bahwa kau tidak serius melakukan itu, Ugetsu-san._

Sekilas dia mendengar Uenoyama meminta supir taksi di hadapannya untuk mengemudi lebih cepat.

* * *

Waktu yang dihabiskan menuju rumah Ugetsu tak sampai lima belas menit, tapi rasanya satu jam sudah berlalu dengan sia-sia. Uenoyama menyuruh supir taksi untuk jangan dulu pergi sebelum akhirnya menyusul dirinya melompati tangga dua-dua.

Sampai di depan pintu, Mafuyu tak punya waktu untuk membunyikan bel atau mengetuk, dia langsung merogoh kunci rumah sang mentor yang digabungkan dengan kunci rumahnya, lalu langsung memasukkannya ke lubang kunci. Beruntung sekali karena tidak ada kunci tergantung di sisi pintu dalam.

Begitu pintu terbuka, masih dengan memakai sepatu, Mafuyu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mata cokelatnya menyisir cepat; ruang tengah sekaligus dapur dan tempat tidur, nihil. Dengan begitu, ruangan yang tersisa tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamar mandi.

_[“Penerangan yang paling terang hanya di kamar mandi, jadi sebenarnya aku mengirim pesan dari sini haha.”]_

Mengingat sepotong kalimat dari pesan suara sang violinis, pun ditambah dia mendengar suara air dari dalam sana, pintu kamar mandi pun langsung dibukanya cepat.

Masih dengan posisi berdiri di ambang pintu, pemuda yang bulan lalu baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun itu bisa melihat dengan jelas air berwarna merah terus mengalir mengotori lantai kamar mandi di ujung sana.

“ _Holy shit!_ ”

Pegangannya pada gagang pintu melepas. Kakinya terpaku, membuatnya hanya bisa menatap genangan air yang berasal dari _bathtub_ yang tertutupi tembok terus bertambah dan nyaris membuat seluruh lantai kamar mandi basah.

“Mafuyu, kau diam di sini, aku yang mengecek.”

Perkataan Uenoyama hanya terdengar seperti angin lalu.

Bahkan ketika sang kekasih berteriak panik, lalu berlari keluar meminta bantuan supir taksi untuk mengangkat tubuh Murata Ugetsu yang sudah lemas pucat, Mafuyu masih terdiam di tempat yang sama.

“Mafuyu, nadinya masih ada walau lemah! Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!”

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tak terlalu dia ingat.

Supir taksi dan Uenoyama mengangkat tubuh Ugetsu masuk ke dalam mobil setelah mengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan handuk kecil.

Lalu taksi melaju dengan kencang.

Mereka sampai di instalasi gawat darurat rumah sakit terdekat.

Dokter yang berjaga dengan sigap langsung menangani Ugetsu.

Sesuatu seperti denyut nadi hilang terdengar.

Alat pacu jantung digunakan.

Supir taksi menunggu bersama mereka, ikut berdoa juga sepertinya.

Menit-menit berlangsung seperti itu.

Sampai akhirnya, dokter yang menangani Murata Ugetsu tak lagi berusaha membuat jantung sang violinis kembali berdenyut.

“Maaf—”

Tubuh Mafuyu nyaris menghantam lantai kalau tidak buru-buru ditahan oleh Uenoyama yang berdiri di sampingnya.

* * *

Mafuyu menatap foto yang dia ambil bersama Ugetsu tahun lalu di ponselnya—mengelus wajah sang pria, sembari mengulang-ngulang apa yang baru saja terjadi di otaknya seperti kaset rusak. Dia tahu Uenoyama merangkulny,a tapi tetap saja rasanya kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu sampai pada dirinya. Pikirannya masih melayang entah ke mana.

Mereka sudah satu jam lebih di rumah sakit, duduk di ruang tunggu hanya berdua. Orang tua Ugetsu sudah dihubungi tak lama setelah dokter memastikan bahwa mentornya itu tak bisa diselamatkan. Mafuyu menolak untuk pulang, setidaknya sampai orang tua Murata Ugetsu benar-benar sampai di rumah sakit. Uenoyama juga tak ingin pulang, dia sadar bahwa kekasihnya ini butuh pendamping untuk melewati saat-saat seperti ini.

Jadi di sinilah mereka. Jam setengah dua belas malam, di rumah sakit, berdua; Mafuyu sibuk memandangi layar ponselnya, Uenoyama sibuk menenangkan dirinya. Supir taksi yang sempat menemani mereka sudah pulang bersamaan dengan Mafuyu yang menelepon orang tua Ugetsu yang berada di Prancis sana. Pria yang terlihat berusia hampir lima puluh tahunan itu berkata turut berduka cita dan menggratiskan ongkos taksi, bahkan sempat memberi uang sebagai tanda bela sungkawa. Selain itu, mereka juga sudah menelepon keluarga masing-masing, mengabari bahwa salah satu teman mereka meninggal dan mereka _mungkin_ akan menghabiskan waktu di sini sampai nanti siang.

“Mafuyu, mau minum?” tanya Uenoyama lembut sembari mengelus poni yang mulai menutupi matanya. Yang ditanya hanya memberikan respon gelengan lemah.

“Ah oke, tapi kita pergi ke kafe rumah sakit saja yuk? Daripada di sini, sendirian. Kayaknya kalau di sana ada orang lain. Terus kalau mau minum atau makan juga lebih gampang. ‘Kan buka 24 jam.”

Sudah tak ada tenaga untuk membalas, Mafuyu hanya menatap wajah pemuda di sampingnya kemudian berdiri.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kafe di dekat pintu masuk utama.

* * *

Ketika Satou Mafuyu membuka mata, tahu-tahu cahaya matahari sudah datang menyiraminya. Tangannya refleks terangkat menutupi pandangan; indera pendengarannya menangkap suara-suara sibuk dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang semalaman ini duduk di hadapannya, Mafuyu menghela napas. Jemarinya terulur, mengelus lembut helai-helai yang jatuh menutupi dahi sang kekasih.

Dia merasa beruntung memiliki Uenoyama. Kalau dia harus melewati ini sendirian sama seperti dulu untuk kedua kalinya, mungkin dirinya tidak akan kuat.

Meraih ponsel yang terletak di dekat sikunya, Mafuyu langsung membuka kunci layarnya.

Sudah pukul tujuh pagi ternyata. Sembari melihat orang-orang yang mulai berlalu-lalang di luar sana, dia perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya yang sakit akibat tidur telungkup di atas meja. Sebenarnya hari ini dia ada pekerjaan sambilan, tapi meskipun dimulai saat siang hari, sepertinya dia akan absen dulu untuk hari ini.

 _Oh iya, Uenoyama-kun ada pekerjaan sambilan tidak ya?_ _Aku juga tidak ada urusan untuk kembali ke sekolah, Uenoyama-kun ada tidak ya? Seingatku tidak ada sih, tapi ...._

“Ueno—ehem,” _ah iya, terakhir minum, ‘kan semalam tadi ya_ , “Uenoyama-kun, bangun.”

Tubuh pemuda di hadapannya menggeliat. Tidur dengan posisi sama seperti Mafuyu—menghadap dinding kaca—membuat tangannya refleks terangkat menutupi sinar mentari yang menghujani wajahnya. Berusaha menegakkan badannya perlahan-lahan (“ _Shit_ , badanku sakit semua,” keluhnya tanpa sadar.), Uenoyama mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

“Kita—ehem—sudah di sini dari jam sebelasan, ‘kan? Wah lama juga. Sekarang jam berapa?” tanyanya, sembari menatap langit-langit kafe yang mereka tempati.

“Jam tujuh,” jawab Mafuyu cepat, kemudian melanjutkan, “Uenoyama-kun, ada pekerjaan sambilan? Atau urusan di sekolah? Urusanku dengan sekolah sudah selesai sih, nanti siang seharusnya aku harus ke _livehouse,_ tapi kayaknya mau izin saja.”

“Mmm untuk hari ini tidak ada. Urusanku dengan sekolah juga sudah selesai,” balas Uenoyama. Sembari memijat lehernya yang sakit, tangannya yang bebas terulur merapikan poni Mafuyu yang tak beraturan, lantas berucap dengan suara lebih rendah, “Mau pulang dulu? Mandi, sarapan, siap-siap. Setelah itu, baru ke sini lagi siang. Soalnya, orang tuanya Ugetsu-san, ‘kan baru siang sampai sini? Jam dua belasan mungkin.”

Mafuyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar, memerhatikan beberapa pasien sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kerabat mereka, kemudian kembali menatap Uenoyama yang sekarang sibuk mengecek ponselnya. “Jam sebelas aku sudah sini lagi. Kalau Uenoyama-kun mau menyusul silakan,” katanya, sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya kemudian berdiri.

“Ayo pulang,” sambungnya.

Yang diajak pulang malah termenung, balik menatap iris cokelat sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

“Hey.”

Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan irisnya itu melirik, mengamati Uenoyama yang kini malah sibuk memainkan jari dan melempar pandangannya acak. Sejenak Mafuyu merasa tadi dia salah dengar, namun ketika Uenoyama melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggunya, mereka berhenti hanya lima langkah sebelum pintu utama rumah sakit.

“Mmm soal ini ... kau tidak berniat sama sekali memberitahu Kaji-san, ya?”

Mendengar nama yang sempat dia lupakan sejak semalam membuatnya mereka sesuatu baru saja menekan _flip switch_ di dalam dirinya.

Bibirnya berkedut, jantungnya berdebar lebih keras.

“Bukan apa-apa, tapi kau, ‘kan teman Ugetsu-san, aku tahu kalian sedekat apa. Dan ... Ugetsu-san sendiri ... mantan—t-tunggu!”

Mafuyu melanjutkan berjalan tanpa menunggu Uenoyama menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Tidak._

Atas semua yang telah terjadi, _biarkan Ugetsu-san pergi dengan tenang._

* * *

Sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan pada Uenoyama, jam sebelas pagi pemuda delapan belas tahun itu sudah berada di rumah sakit, memakai pakaian rapi dan parfum yang cukup menyengat. Rambutnya sudah ditata sedemikian rupa dan di saku jasnya tersimpan amplop duka yang disiapkan ibunya sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

Lima menit lalu dia mendapat kabar bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Murata Yui dan Masato sudah hampir mendarat, jadi setidaknya dia tidak akan menunggu terlalu lama.

Menunggu sendirian di ruang tunggu yang semalam sepi, membuatnya tampak seperti orang aneh, apalagi seluruh orang yang lewat bisa menduga bahwa dia sedang menunggu kerabatnya datang untuk menjemput mayat seseorang. Mafuyu tak ambil pusing, toh memang kenapa harus malu. Sebentar lagi juga orang yang dia tunggu datang, jadi dia tidak akan terlalu sendirian.

Menunggu di sini juga tidak begitu menyedihkan, televisi di depan sana bisa membuat pikirannya teralih sebentar. Beberapa orang yang menunggu selain dirinya pun sibuk menonton atau memainkan ponsel.

Kala sedang memerhatikan berita tentang pandemi yang sedang terjadi negara tetangga akhir-akhir ini, ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali. Tampak nama kekasihnya dan Murata Yui berada di bar notifikasi, mengirimkan beberapa pesan.

[Uenoyama Ritsuka: Aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Kau di ruang tunggu?]

[Murata Yui: Mafuyu-kun, kami sudah turun dari pesawat. Setelah selesai _check-in_ di hotel, kami akan sesegera mungkin ke rumah sakit. Bisa tolong kirimkan alamat lengkapnya?]

Pesan dari Murata Yui dibalas lebih dulu.

Baru saja hendak membuka pesan yang kedua, seseorang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sampingnya.

“Aku cerita pada kakakku,” ujar orang tersebut tanpa basa basi, “jadi sepertinya kalau pemakamannya sudah dimulai, dia ingin datang.”

Mafuyu memalingkan kepalanya, menatap Uenoyama yang berpakaian sama dengannya.

Dia tahu kakak Uenoyama itu mantan ‘hubungan-tanpa-status’nya Kaji Akihiko, tapi sepertinya perempuan bernama kecil Yayoi itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Murata Ugetsu? Paling jauh hubungan mereka adalah karena berkuliah di tempat yang sama dan berada di satu angkatan. Apa mungkin karena sama-sama pernah ada hubungan dekat dengan Akihiko makanya dia datang? Atau mungkin Uenoyama bercerita kalau Mafuyu, yang notabenenya adalah pacar adiknya, adalah teman Ugetsu juga?

“Kenapa?” tanyanya lirih.

Uenoyama mengangkat bahu. “Hmm katanya sih menghormati teman satu angkatan. Yah, pada akhirnya akan ada lebih banyak orang yang mendoakan. ‘Kan bagus begitu.”

“Bukannya sedang bekerja?”

“Nanti dia izin sebentar, setelah itu balik lagi.”

“Oh.”

Ah, Mafuyu jadi ingat. Tadi pagi dia sengaja tak menjawab pertanyaan Uenoyama ketika membicarakan soal menghubungi Akihiko. Sampai detik ini pun dia masih tak berniat untuk memberitahu, toh paling-paling jam segini masih tidur. Biasanya hari Senin adalah hari latihan karena semua orang tidak ada jadwal. Makanya, ditambah semalam pasti habis senang-senang, dugaannya Akihiko mungkin baru akan bangun nanti jam dua siang.

_Semoga saja Uenoyama-san—_

“Oh iya, aku juga bilang soal ‘tidak menghubungi Kaji-san’ karena kebetulan tadi sebelum aku pergi dia tanya. Kakak bilang dia janji tidak akan memberitahu orangnya.”

— _baguslah._

Bola matanya berputar malas; Uenoyama tak luput melewatkan itu dari pandangannya.

Sang kekasih menelan ludah, memerhatikan ekspresi Mafuyu lekat-lekat sebelum memberanikan diri bertanya, “Kau setidak suka itu padanya? Atau hanya untuk soal ini?”

Mafuyu pikir Uenoyama mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Dia tahu kalau Uenoyama tahu. Tapi apa yang dia ceritakan pada Uenoyama bukanlah hal-hal detail—pun itu terlalu privasi—namun hanya hal-hal dasar dan kalimat berulang kali yang meyakinkan pemuda berambut gelap itu bahwa selain sebagai mentor-murid dan teman curhat, mereka tidak lebih dari itu (tapi Uenoyama tahu bahwa Ugetsu menderita _hoshinamida_ dari awal).

Dia juga tak pernah cerita bahwa Ugetsu jauh lebih tahu soal Yoshida Yuki dan hubungannya dengan mantannya itu, tapi kalau Mafuyu mengatakan soal ini, yang ditangkap oleh Uenoyama bukanlah Mafuyu ‘mempercayakan rahasia terdalamnya kepada orang lain makanya mereka bisa menjadi teman dekat’, tetapi Mafuyu ‘masih memikirkan Yoshida Yuki sampai detik ini’. Uenoyama pernah bilang padanya bahwa dia tidak masalah dengan perasaan yang tersisa di hati Mafuyu, karena mau bagaimana pun juga, kita setidaknya punya satu orang yang sangat kita cintai dan tidak ingin lupakan—apalagi jika orang tersebut adalah teman pertamamu, cinta pertamamu, dan segala-segalanya pertamamu. Toh Mafuyu juga pada akhirnya sudah berusaha benar-benar _move on_.

Jadi, walaupun Uenoyama berkata seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin dia kembali cemburu. Mengatakan hal tak bertanggung jawab ketika situasi sedang seperti ini pun bukan hal bijak. Karena hal itu pula, Mafuyu tidak tahu harus menjelaskan pada kekasihnya ini dengan cara apa dan bagaimana supaya Uenoyama bisa mengerti posisinya sebagai orang yang _terlalu banyak tahu_ soal Murata Ugetsu juga hubungan sang violinis itu dengan _drummer band_ mereka.

“Kalau tidak mau cerita, juga—”

“Aku ... takut Uenoyama-kun akan salah mengerti.”

“Eh? Umm ... ya sudah, aku juga tidak memaksa kok. ‘Kan ada hal-hal yang memang seharusnya tidak dibicarakan.’

“Bukan, bukan begitu.” Mafuyu beringsut, pun mengubah posisi duduknya dan menarik Uenoyama supaya mereka bisa menatap mata satu sama lain. “Yang Uenoyama-kun katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah, aku kesal. Kemarin kita—dia—sedang merayakan hari jadi, tapi di hari yang sama Ugetsu-san mengambil nyawanya sendiri.”

“Aku pernah cerita, ‘kan kalau hubungan mereka berdua rumit? Ya itu, aku terlalu banyak tahu. Jadi sejak cerita-cerita itu, sejujurnya, pandanganku terhadap Kaji-san agak berubah. Aku tidak bisa bilang aku membencinya, mungkin ... lebih tepatnya _tidak suka_.”

Mafuyu membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air liur, menghela napas berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Otaknya sibuk memilah dan memilih kata-kata supaya Uenoyama tidak salah mengerti dan salah-salah malah memercik kesalahpahaman di antara mereka berdua.

Uenoyama sendiri tak membalas, dia bergeming menunggu Mafuyu melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Aku mendoakan hubungan Kaji-san dan Haruki-san, mereka pantas bahagia setelah Kaji-san lepas dari Ugetsu-san dan Haruki-san memendam perasaannya setelah sekian lama. Tapi tetap saja, kalau aku teringat Ugetsu-san ... aku ... rasanya ....”

“Tidak adil?”

“... iya, begitu.”

“Kupikir wajar kau berpikir begitu. Kalian teman dekat, ‘kan? Karena tahu lebih banyak, kalau persepsimu terhadap sesuatu berubah, ya tidak bisa disalahkan. Yang penting hubungan kita sebagai anggota _band_ bisa tetap profesional, apalagi ketika kita sudah debut resmi seperti ini.”

“Maaf ....”

“Tidak, tidak, jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama. Eh, tapi, boleh aku bertanya? Sejujurnya aku sudah penasaran sejak lama—apalagi kalau kau bercerita soal Ugetsu-san, kau selalu terlihat lebih condong membelanya—apa Kaji-san pernah menceritakan dari sisinya? Kau selama ini hanya mendengar dari sisi Ugetsu-san saja, ‘kan?”

“Mana pernah,” Mafuyu membalas cepat, wajah yang tadi sedikit suram kini berubah datar tanpa ekspresi, “dia apa-apa selalu tertutup. Mungkin aku mendengar dari sisinya pun tidak akan ada yang berubah. Karena apa yang kudengar dari Ugetsu-san pun sudah merangkum semuanya, termasuk sikap Kaji-san selama ini.”

“Ah ... begitu. Tapi iya sih, dia tidak pernah cerita apa-apa ya ke kita? Tahu dia punya teman serumah saja pas kita ke rumahnya waktu itu. Sejak pertama kali membentuk The Seasons, aku juga tidak tahu banyak soal dia. Aku mengerti setiap orang memiliki privasi yang ingin selalu menjadi rahasia, tapi dia terlalu tertutup. Aku tidak tahu sih dia terbuka apa tidak pada Haruki-san, tapi aku harap dia bisa lebih terbuka pada kita semua. Kalau tidak ke kita semua, setidaknya dia cerita soal Ugetsu-san padamu.”

“Dia juga tahu aku teman curhat Ugetsu-san sejak aku tidak sengaja bicara.”

“Itu maksudku. Aku tidak keberatan sih dia menutupi banyak hal dariku. Karena walaupun kita berada di _band_ yang sama, sudah tiga tahun pula, hubungan kita hanya teman biasa. Jangankan Kaji-san sih, kita bahkan tidak tahu banyak soal Haruki-san. Dan mereka juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama pada kita. Kita berempat tidak pernah benar-benar saling bercerita soal kehidupan pribadi masing-masing.”

“Uenoyama-kun, jarang aku melihatmu bijaksana seperti ini. Kau sudah dewasa ya, aku bangga.”

“Hey!”

Mafuyu menutup mulut, menahan tawanya apalagi ketika melihat wajah Uenoyama yang memerah. Nyaris Mafuyu akan menggodanya lebih jauh kalau saja di saat yang bersamaan tidak ada sebuah pesan dari Murata Yui sampai ke ponselnya.

[Murata Yui: Kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Mafuyu-kun ada di mana?]

* * *

Setelah selesai mengurus berbagai administrasi di rumah sakit, pasangan Murata juga Mafuyu dan Uenoyama langsung berangkat ke rumah duka tak jauh dari sana. Murata Yui sangat berterima kasih pada Mafuyu karena kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin kabar meninggalnya anak mereka akan sampai sangat telat mengingat mereka tidak tinggal di Jepang untuk saat ini. Yui juga bertanya banyak hal mengenai kehidupan anaknya.

Mafuyu bercerita panjang lebar mulai dari awal mereka mengenal satu sama lain sampai akhirnya kejadian malam tadi terjadi. Surat wasiat Ugetsu pun diperdengarkan pada mereka berdua dan Yui juga Masato tidak bisa lebih berterima kasih daripada ini karena ternyata anak mereka tidak sendirian dan menemukan teman yang sangat berharga.

Melihat ibu sang teman yang menangis tersedu-sedu, juga pemakaman yang dia hadiri ini, mau tidak mau ingatannya kembali terlempar pada kejadian di musim dingin tahun 2017 lalu. Semua orang menangis, Hiiragi yang paling keras, tapi Mafuyu hanya diam menatap kosong udara di depannya. Bahkan ketika dia berdoa dan ikut mengantar Yuki ke peristirahatan terakhirnya, sesakit apapun hatinya, Mafuyu sama sekali tak menitikkan air mata.

Dan hari ini pun juga sama. Dia menangis ketakutan kemarin malam, tapi hari ini, ketika peti jenazah Ugetsu dibawa menuju rumah duka, ketika dia ikut menemani orang tua Ugetsu ke ruang kremasi dan berdoa sebelum proses kremasi dimulai, sampai akhirnya dia berdiri menatap seisi aula yang masih kosong, masih tak ada satu tetes pun air mata keluar dari kedua matanya.

Sementara proses kremasi masih berlangsung, Yui dan Masato sedang berada di tempat khusus yang disediakan untuk makan—pelayanan yang disediakan oleh rumah duka—sedangkan Mafuyu sendiri sedang berdiri di barisan paling belakang bersama Uenoyama yang berada tak jauh dari sisinya.

“Aku dulu pernah ke pemakaman, tapi itu saat kecil,” Mafuyu yang sedang memerhatikan staf-staf mengatur dekorasi menajamkan pendengarannya, “aku tak ingat sama sekali. Ini adalah pemakaman pertama yang akan aku ingat.”

Dia mengerjapkan mata, kemudian melirik.

“Dalam dua belas jam terakhir ini, aku mengalami hal-hal yang tidak semua orang bisa alami begitu saja. Rasanya aneh, seperti mimpi. Aku hanya sekali dua kali bertemu Ugetsu-san, tapi ikut mengurusi pemakamannya entah kenapa membuatku merasa sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.”

Senyum di bibirnya terlukis tipis. Tangannya terjulur mengelus lengan Uenoyama yang terbalut jas hitam.

“Terima kasih ya, sudah berada di sini.”

“ _Well,_ dia adalah mentor dari pacarku. Dan sebagai sesama musisi, aku juga sangat mengapresiasi musiknya. Sebuah kehormatan aku bisa ikut mengurus hal sepenting ini.”

Kecil, tapi entah kenapa beban di hati sang pemuda beriris cokelat itu bisa menghilang perlahan-lahan.

“Oh iya, tadi Yui-san bilang dia dan Murata-san akan menghubungi beberapa kolega mereka,” Mafuyu merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya, “aku ingin menghubungi beberapa teman Ugetsu-san yang kutahu. Temani aku di luar.”

...

...

...

Meskipun awalnya Mafuyu bilang dia tidak bisa menangis walaupun hatinya sakit, namun ketika Yui datang masuk ke ruangan membawa foto Ugetsu yang sedang tersenyum dan dibingkai rapi untuk diletakkan di tengah-tengah altar, beberapa tetes air mata lolos jatuh membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Acara pemakaman berlangsung dengan khidmat. Selama acara berlangsung, karena Mafuyu dan Uenoyama sudah berdoa paling awal setelah Yui dan Masato, mereka memilih untuk berjaga dan menyambut tamu di pintu aula.

Kakak Uenoyama datang sesuai yang dijanjikan, walaupun wanita itu di sana tak sampai sepuluh menit. Sisanya yang datang tampak seperti pejabat-pejabat penting dengan istri mereka yang berdandan sama rapi dan elegannya. Di antara pelayat yang jelas adalah kolega dari orang tua Ugetsu, beberapanya adalah teman semasa sekolah juga sesama musisi klasik yang pernah bertemu dengan Mafuyu langsung atau sekadar hanya Mafuyu tahu dari foto.

Salah satunya adalah Honda Kei, seorang pianis prodigi yang hanya berbeda satu tahun dari Mafuyu. Mafuyu pernah bertemu dengannya dua kali tak sengaja dan kesan pertama yang dia dapatkan adalah pria berambut cokelat gelap nyaris hitam ini adalah orang yang ramah dan supel. Ketika Ugetsu menyuruhnya menonton rekaman konser Kei, Mafuyu juga akhirnya tahu bahwa Kei adalah musisi yang sangat keren dan menakjubkan. Beruntung sekali pemuda ini sedang berada di Tokyo, jadi setidaknya dari beberapa orang yang dia undang, Mafuyu benar-benar mengenal salah satunya.

Memerhatikan orang yang datang berlalu-lalang, memasukkan amplop duka lalu berdoa di depan altar, bercengkerama dengan Yui dan Masato, lalu sesama teman sekolah dan musisi juga bercengkerama satu sama lain, Mafuyu mulai berpikir kalau seharusnya, ada perasaan pribadi atau tidak, Kaji Akihiko pantas diberitahu dan diundang.

Walaupun perpisahan yang terjadi tidak baik-baik, dulu mereka memiliki masa lalu bersama. Sebelum menjalin hubungan, mereka tetap berawal dari teman. Ugetsu setidaknya harus mendapatkan doa dari teman yang dulu sempat sangat berharga baginya itu, pikir Mafuyu.

Namun sayang, mau dikirimi pesan sebanyak apapun, juga ditelepon sampai berpuluh-puluh kali pun, nomor dengan nama kontak Kaji Akihiko tidak membalas atau mengangkat sama sekali. Meminta Uenoyama untuk menghubungi Haruki untuk memberitahu Akihiko juga sama saja. Padahal sudah lewat jam makan siang, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bisa dihubungi.

Mafuyu bahkan sampai mendengar percakapan seperti ini.

“Eh, Murata dulu berteman dengan Kaji, ‘kan? Tapi aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali tuh?”

“Eh iya, benar, benar. Malah dulunya mereka punya rumor pacaran, ‘kan? Ingat tidak?”

“Mungkin sudah jadi mantan kali, makanya tidak mau datang.”

“Kalau acara pernikahan, aku masih maklum. Tapi, ini, ‘kan acara pemakaman. Mantan atau tidak, rasanya tidak etis.”

“Iya, ya, padahal mereka dulu di SMA dekat sekali. Ke mana-mana selalu berdua. Coba dihubungi lagi deh.”

“Jangan-jangan nomornya ganti?”

“Kalau nomor ganti, memangnya akun LINE juga ganti? Grup kelas kita ribut sekali lho, grup angkatan juga.”

“Wah kurang tahu. Tapi kayaknya kalau sudah register email, masih bisa pakai akun yang sama deh. Sudah coba hubungi nomornya?”

“Sudah kok. Oh ... apa mungkin sedang kerja? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk?”

“Mungkin sih. Tapi aneh saja. Padahal _chat_ pengumuman ini sudah hampir dari sejam yang lalu. Kita juga sudah menghubunginya secara pribadi.”

“Sudah, tidak usah berprasangka buruk. Mungkin memang sibuk. Semoga saja nanti dia datang sebelum acaranya berakhir.”

Kalau ponselnya terbuat dari bahan yang mudah hancur, mungkin sudah dari tadi ponselnya hancur berkeping-keping di tangannya. Mafuyu menatap gusar rombongan pelayat baru yang datang. Disisirnya satu-satu tapi eksistensi Kaji Akihiko masih nihil tak terlihat.

Kabar dari Uenoyama bahwa pacar Akihiko juga sama saja tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali, hanya bisa membuat _mood_ -nya menjadi lebih buruk.

* * *

Pemakaman selesai kurang lebih pada pukul tiga sore. Mafuyu dan Uenoyama mengikuti proses pemakaman dari awal sampai akhir, bahkan sampai ikut menemani keluarga Ugetsu mengantarkan abunya ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir di kolumbarium. Mereka tidak terlalu lama di sana. Setelah segalanya selesai, Mafuyu dan Uenoyama pamit pulang terlebih dahulu.

Ketika baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah melewati pintu keluar, ponsel di jas pemuda beriris cokelat itu bergetar cukup lama. Sejujurnya, setelah apa yang terjadi sejak kemarin malam, dia sudah tak punya lagi energi untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Bukan hanya secara fisik saja, secara mental pun sebenarnya dia sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Mafuyu hanya ingin pulang, mandi, beristirahat, tidur, lalu bersiap untuk mengganti _shift_ -nya hari ini di esok hari.

Ogah-ogahan dia mengambil ponselnya dari sana.

Belum apa-apa, rasanya seluruh energi yang tersisa hari ini tersedot keluar semua setelah tahu bahwa kontak bernama “Kaji Akihiko” adalah orang yang meneleponnya.

“Siapa?” Uenoyama bertanya, kemudian mencondongkan kepalanya melirik layar ponsel sang kekasih yang menyala.

Tahu siapa yang menelepon, dia bertanya hati-hati, “Mau diangkat?”

_Tentu saja._

Mafuyu pun menekan tombol hijau, tak lupa speakernya pun diaktifkan.

Suara rendah nan dalam seorang laki-laki langsung menyerbu memasuki gendang telinganya dengan terburu.

“Mafuyu? Mafuyu! Aku baru saja melihat ponselku, maaf sekali. Seharian ini aku tidur karena kemarin malam terlalu lelah. Lalu kami langsung berbelanja dan tak sempat membawa ponsel. Aku baru membuka grup SMA-ku ... dan ternyata ada kabar ... Ugetsu meninggal? Apa kabar itu benar? Apa kau juga menghubungiku untuk mengabari itu? Sekarang kau di mana? Apa acaranya masih berlangsung? Aku ingin ke sana.”

_Oh, ‘kami’? Sudah kuduga._

“Mmm ... Mafuyu? Ini tersambung, ‘kan? Halo?”

_Beraninya._

Uenoyama mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar, melirik Mafuyu yang jelas-jelas sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

_Acaranya masih berlangsung pun, buat apa? Kau juga tidak akan sedih dan menangis, ya, ‘kan, Kaji-san?_

“Mafuyu, halo? Apa acaranya sudah selesai? Boleh kutahu di mana dia dimakamkan? Aku dan Haruki akan ke sana sekarang juga.”

_Kau sama sekali tidak peduli padanya._

“Ma—”

“Selesai, acaranya sudah _sangat_ selesai. Kau telat, Kaji-san. Lebih baik lanjutkan acara memasakmu bersama Haruki-san saja.”

_Klik._

Mafuyu mengepalkan tangannya, nyaris membuat kuku-kuku jarinya melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. Dadanya merasa sesak, hidungnya pun mulai gatal. Jarum-jarum kecil tak kasat mata tampak seperti baru saja menusuk bagian belakang bola matanya sampai-sampai membuat pandangannya memburam.

“Aku kesal ....”

Tubuhnya tertarik ke dalam pelukan Uenoyama.

“Aku tahu.”

Kepalanya dielus penuh kasih sayang.

“Aku kesal ... sangat kesal ....”

Jas yang Uenoyama pakai mulai basah.

“Aku tahu.”

“Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa.”

“Aku mengerti. Istirahat saja untuk saat ini. Kau tidak usah datang latihan juga tidak apa-apa, nanti aku yang membuatkan alasan. Kita juga sebentar lagi mulai masuk kuliah, tenangkan dirimu saja. Sibukkan dirimu dengan hal-hal positif, oke?”

Satou Mafuyu mengangguk. Dia merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sangat pengertian. Kalau Uenoyama tidak ada di sini menemaninya dan memberikan dukungan moral, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin kisah yang dulu akan terulang. Mafuyu masih butuh waktu menerima fakta bahwa mentor sekaligus teman dekatnya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Semua yang terjadi sejak kemarin malam sampai detik ini mau tidak mau akan selalu mengingatkannya pada apa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu.

Luka yang dulu masih belum sembuh, pun Mafuyu yakin tidak akan pernah benar-benar sembuh.

Sekarang luka baru datang mengoyak hatinya yang tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu.

Dia harus menguatkan diri, karena satu orang yang sangat mengerti dirinya kini lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The thinking process behind this fic:  
> 1\. I want to write UgeMafu  
> 2\. I want to write starteardisease!Ugetsu  
> 3\. ???  
> 4\. This fic happened


End file.
